A Life Lived Well
by surforst
Summary: You can judge a man by who is with him in the end. First attempt at writting serious death in a story.


**A Life Lived Well**

I.

"Mr. Stoppable your wife's here to see you."

Mrs. Stoppable smiled gently as she entered the room. She noticed how the nurse gently fluffed the pillow for the old man lying there on the bed. His once handsome face was now pale. His white hair lay limp upon his head as the machines next to him beeped and whizzed in the background.

"Guess they weren't having that sale at Club Banana after all." She noticed the slight smile on her husband face as he turned towards her. His voice sounded weak but despite it all it still contained the mirth she had come to love.

"Oh don't worry dear I stopped there on my way here." She gently walked towards her husband bed gently taking his arm. She smiled down upon him showing she was only joking.

It had always been a recurring jest of his to mention that clothing store. Even though she hadn't been inside a Club Banana since having her first child her husband still thought it was funny to joke about it. She had to admit it had gotten annoying at times but sometimes a woman could fall in love with annoying.

"How are you doing?" She looked down into his eyes trying to judge his condition.

"Never better now that you're here. What about the kids?" He looked towards the door with an eager grin on his face.

"They won't be able to make it till latter tonight."

"That's a shame I wanted to tell the grandkids one of my stories."

"The one where you lost your pants?" She looked at him a smile on her face. She always loved that story.

"Nah, not heroic enough. Besides I only like talking about it with you." He smiled as he looked up at her.

She sat down on the chair next to his bed gently smoothing out his hair. She watched as he closed his eyes enjoying the touch of the woman he loved. The woman he had loved for many years.

"Ron do you need anything?" She leaned forward intent on easing whatever pain she could.

"Nah. Just you with me."

She smiled at that comment. He had never seemed to give up on the attempts to be smooth around her. She had many found memories of that.

She knew soon that would be all she had left of her husband. The man she loved, the man who had fathered her children, and finally the man who had saved the world on more then one occasion. He had faced villains who had made the brave cower and yet here he was struggling for breath. In the end even time had defeated Ron Stoppable.

"Remember Rufus?"

"Your naked mole rat right? What about him dear?"

"Remember when I taught him that trick the night I proposed to you."

"The one where he slipped down from the ceiling to slip the ring on my finger. Yeah I remember it. I also remembered you shaking when you asked me the question." She smiled back at the found memories.

"Hey I was asking out the most beautiful girl in the world. What more did you expect?" Ron laughed at the last comment but soon began coughing.

She just sat there watching as her husband regained his composer. She had wanted more then anything to rush to his side but years of marriage had taught her one thing. Ron Stoppable dignity demanded that he do some things alone.

It pained her that he had kept most of his suffering to himself. Sure she had known about the cancer. He had told her that much at least. The thing he kept to himself was how much it hurt. How much he hated the treatments. How much he hated causing her this pain.

It was the knowledge that her suffering hurt him more then anything else that had caused her to cry herself to sleep on many a night. The idea that the man she loved was leaving her hurt more then anything in the world but it was also a comfort. In a sick way it would be relief that he would no longer suffer. He had after all led a good life. He deserved his rest now.

"Do you think I made a difference? Was my life worth something?" She frowned at his most recent comments.

She had known Ron most of her life. It had not always been a happy relationship between them two but she had always respected him deep down inside. He had been willing to face dangers and all for the slight pat on the back and a friendly smile. In his latter days he had received more notice but even that still didn't satisfy him. Ron was a man driven with a purpose.

She had always wondered what that purpose was. Sure he wanted to protect those he loved. That factor could never be dismissed when dealing with Ron. He would give his life to save a friend any day and had proven that fact on numerous occasions. She had always suspected thought that he had different reasons for being a hero. It always seemed to her that he was trying to prove something. To prove to someone that he did mean a damn in the end and that he could do good. That it was not a waste that he had been born.

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Yes Hon you made a difference. You'll leave the world a better place then when you found it."

He smiled at the last comment. He shifted slightly wincing form the pain as he looked back at her. "You know I miss that little guy."

"Who?"

"Rufus. You know for the beginning part of my life he was one of my few friends."

"I know Ron I was there remember."

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot." He smiled back at her as she frowned at him.

"Is that a shoot at me Ron? I think I've been a good friend haven't I?"

"Sure the best but you don't walk around naked all the time you known. Though if you want to start now I won't mind." She blinked in shock as he actually managed to leer at her.

"Ronald Stoppable what would the children say?" She laughed as continued to stare into his brown chocolate eyes.

"Who gives a damn about the kids? Now about that proposal."

II.

It had been almost an hour since she had entered his room. They had talked for the entire time about the past.

Pleasant memories surface in her minds. Images of her and Ron's first kiss. The first time they had danced together. He had been so clumsy he had spent more time on her feet then the dance floor. She also remembered when they both said 'I do'. It was of the greatest moments in her life.

Both her and her husband would agree though that the fondest memories were of the kids. There was no child in the world who had known a more loving father then her three children. Ron may have been the hero type but in he was always foremost a father. It was this that truly testified to his character.

She smiled as Ron lay back down after another fine retelling of one of the mission where he had a wardrobe malfunction. His classic goofy grin was fixed on his face as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you think there a God?" He asked suddenly looking towards his wife.

She had to admit the question caught her off guard as she stared at him. She swallowed as she saw the slight fear in his eyes as he pondered the question. She had to admit that any man faced with his death would wonder the same thing.

"What do you think Ron?"

"Well I don't know. I've seen things that horrify me. How could any God allow such things to exist?"

"What about the other things Ron?"

He smiled as he looked back at her. "I guess that's why they say you're the brains of the marriage. Good point. I'll think about it."

She smiled gently as they sat there in silence. The minute ticked by. Waiting for the coming end.

Her thoughts were interrupted again when he started to cough. For the longest time the cough racked his body before he finally fell back. Exhausted from the exertion. He turned towards her again fixing her with his eyes.

"I'm going to die you know." A look of concern was on his face after he voiced his fears.

"I know."

"I want you to move on afterward. You promise me."

"Of course." It was a lie though. The one final lie she would allow. She smiled as she saw the look of concern fade from his face.

To her Ron was everything. There would be no other but him. It was one small sin against her record though to allow her husband to have that final bit of peace.

"You know I want to say goodbye before...you know."

"You don't have to."

"I want to though. I want to say goodbye. I probably won't get another chance and I think you deserve at least that."

Taking in a deep breath he focused more clearly on her. "I love you. Simple as that. I won't fool myself into thinking I've always loved you but hey I think we made up for lost time. I want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would not be the man I am today if not for you."

"You are the man you are because of who you are Ron. Don't sell yourself short."

"No I'm not selling myself short. It just happens to be the truth. Just like my hair was blond before all this crap happened. You were my rock when times were bad and my light when things got dark. Without you I would have lost it. I want you to know you are just as much a hero as me."

She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill out.

"Most of all I loved you. Always have always will."

She smiled. "I love you too Ronald."

She gently stroked his cheek as he looked at her. She watched as his eyes became heavy. He fought against it but in the end they closed. She knew deep down inside they would never again open in this life.

"Goodbye my hero. Yours was a life worthy of the greatest of stories and I was proud to be along for the ride. I'll miss you until such time as we see each other again. Until then."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. She could have sworn he smiled slightly.

"Mrs. Bonnie Stoppable?" A voice came from the doorway distracting her momentarily.

"Yes?"

"Your kids are here to see your husband."

"Thank you." With that she got up going to see her husband's greatest legacies.

* * *

A/N: Blah. Anyway this is an attempt to write a sappy death scene. This was meant to make some of you out there cry. Give me a shout if it worked. If not tell me why. I can use the advice when I have to deal with death in my stories. I rated this K+ if this rating is off then just tell me and I'll up it to T.

Anyway yes Ron and Bonnie got married. My secret passion is finally revealed with this story. What happened to Kim? Not relevant at this time.

Anyway please read and review. It's really just a test so don't go crazy on me ok. This is meant as a one-shot only. No follow up.

Disclaimer: Disney owns KP and more specifically Ron and Bonnie. I own their kids. Now I finally have a bargaining chip!


End file.
